


Spanking Justin Bieber

by TheHolyGrail



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sounding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyGrail/pseuds/TheHolyGrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, Justin Bieber was caught in a brothel and Zayn Malik decides to give him punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry about it all, I swear."

The boy leaned over the bed as his boxers we're slowly pulled down. Justin Bieber was being punished for his recent behavior. His punisher his fellow musician Zayn Malik. Keeping him in line was no easy task.

"I want you to show me. Then I'm going to spank it. If you come before I tell you to come, you'll get extra spankings."

"Ok sir, I'm sorry," Justin said as his fingers fumbled to bring his pants down to have his ass exposed.

As the paddle became visible he turned his head. Inside he knew this was coming and deserved it. His teenaged cock started to harden at the anticipation.

The paddle landed on Bieber's left cheek and he knew it was only the beginning. He arched his back and presented his ass willingly.

"Thank you sir, I deserve another," Bieber said as the paddle landed on his right cheek.

Justin's dick was rubbing into the bed sheets and aching for release. He could feel the pre-cum leak out as he winced from the paddle's touch upon his bare bottom.

At this point the underwear were closer to his knees and he was fully exposed. The paddle was held a little higher.

"Justin do you know why we do this?"

His head was against the sheets as he came up with a response.

"It's because... I act like a spoiled brat in public and people notice."

The paddle landed once again on Justin's butt as it began to change color from the spanking. Justin pressed his erection into the bed from the pain.

"This time is different."

"Sir, I..." Justin tried to say, but failed to come up with the words.

The paddle landed once again on his ass and he flexed his cheeks in pain. His balls tightened as his cock continued to leak.

"I accept...whatever you have to do," Justin resigned.

"Put your hands up."

Justin complied and was under complete control.

He brought his hands up above his head and pushed his butt up in the air as the loud smacks continued.

The wooden paddle landed once again on his firm ass as Justin was breathing heavily from the pain.

"I promise I won't do it again," Justin cried.

Justin was at the mercy of his friend and knew the punishment would be harsh.

He felt his friend grip onto his ball sac.

"If I squeeze your nuts are you going to cry?" he asked.

Justin started to whimper. He knew the spankings would come but his balls were exposed as his ass was in the air.

"Sir... I cry. I deserve whatever you do."

He squeezed and Justin began to squirm from the pressure upon his sac. Justin started to whine as he felt his balls being slapped as he remained face down on the bed.

"What do you need?" the Zayn asked.

Justin knew what was coming.

"I need...my..." Justin tried to come out with the words but blushed from the embarrassment.

A hard slap landed on his butt and the words finally came.

"Sir... I...need you to punish my ...hole."

"Say it louder,"

Justin's hands squeezed the sheets.

"I need punishment on my hole!" Justin shouted.

Bieber knew spanking to his butt wasn't enough. He saw his friend put down the wooden paddle.

"Spread," Zayn spoke as Justin brought his hands down and spread his cheeks. His tight hole quivered in anticipation along with feeling the open air on his hole.

Zayn slapped gently on Justin's sensitive hole and the teen cried out in pain.

"It hurts! Please I'm sorry!" Justin said as his friend was spanking his hole.

As Justin recovered, the older teen, faced with the daunting task of punishing Justin, licked one finger and pressed it into Justin.

"Oh god," Justin squirmed as the finger was fully inside of him.

It went far enough to touch his prostate and Justin started curling his toes and rubbing his cock against the bed sheets.

"Do you want another?" he asked.

"Please sir I ...I..." Justin was almost crying.

The teen paused and waited for Justin to say it out-loud.

With one finger fully touching his prostate, Justin began to know what was needed.

"Sir...master...fill my dirty hole...my punishment needs to be rough..."

Zayn responded by shoving two more fingers inside of Justin as the teen cried out in pain. Despite his pleas, Justin found himself backing his butt up into the fingers so they could go deeper. With his other hand he took Justin's balls and squeezed them once again.

"Oh god...it hurts...I need more," Justin said in desperation.

Justin Bieber's hole was well greased but what happened next took him off guard.

His aching dick needed release but he knew it he stroked it he would cum too early. The punisher slapped his ass one more time before leaving Bieber on the bed for a moment.

"Sir...please don't torture me by leaving me alone..." Justin began to cry.

Within just a few seconds the singer was back and Justin could only wonder.

"Take off your shirt and bend over the bed."

Bieber peeled off the sweaty shirt from his body and did as he was told, his underwear and belt touching his ankles. He put his arms up as his friend watched the boy's armpits exposed to the open air.

Justin was sweating and once again felt the something touch his hole. He was relieved to once again be rubbed down there as the dildo went in.

"Oh god yes," Justin said as it pressed into him.

His dick began to leak as the dildo pressed him open. The combination of the spanking and large size of the dildo made him horny and humiliated at the same time. He closed his eyes and realized he would cum soon.

Bieber was unable to notice at first, but along with the dildo, Zayn had brought something back.

The singer took the wrapper off and touched a popsicle into his mouth.

"On your back now!"

Justin immediately complied and turned onto his back, his rock hard cock against his abs.

"You're going to take this."

Justin braced for it as Zayn put the popsicle against Justin's sensitive hole and pushed it in.

"Deeper put it deeper," Justin moaned.

Zayn took ahold of Justin's hard cock and slapped it as Justin squirmed. His six inch prick was turning red as it leaked out his pre-cum.

"Don't give me orders," he said as he pushed the popsicle as deep as it would go into Justin.

"My ass ...is so cold I'm sorry sir," Justin said as his hands went lower.

"Do you want to cum now?"

"Yes please, let me cum!" Justin begged.

Justin knew this was by far the most numb he had felt and he reached down and stroked his dick. His friend knew Justin would cum easily.

"Cum ...when I put my dick in your mouth," he replied. He adjusted himself onto the bed over Justin and began to feed him a hard cock.

Justin began stroking his boner as he accepted the Zayn's size into his mouth. He put his mouth around the boy's erection as he felt himself approaching orgasm with his ass melting the popsicle. His friend was pumping into the teen's mouth quickly.

Justin's mouth could only take in a few spurts of come as he stroked his own dick. When the warm liquid touched his tongue he couldn't take anymore. His hand was moving fast as his hard cock throbbed, the semen spilling out all over his abs and chest.

The slick liquid coated his dick and lubricated as his ass squeezed around the popsicle inside of him.

"I love your cum," Justin managed to say as he received the final drops into his mouth and his chest was rising, attempting to recover from the powerful orgasm.

His body was a mess of cum as the two kissed, exchanging the liquid in their mouths.

"This time, I got off easy," Justin said, trying to catch his breath.

"Next time won't be so fun," he said.

At this rate, Justin will never learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once is never enough...Justin and Zayn continue. Bieber is "punished" once again, although Zayn suspects Justin enjoys it too much.

He held Justin down as he screamed.

"Oh god please let me touch my dick..." Justin said.

Zayn thrust his hard cock into Justin's ass as far as it would go. Bieber was face down as Zayn held him down and kissed his neck. They had started so fast Zayn’s body was over Justin but he still had his pants and underwear around his ankles.

The slow rhythm of pumping into the teen boy began to change from slow to fast as Justin lay face down, spread and entirely nude on the bed, thrusting his butt back to Zayn’s long member. Justin’s dick was hard as a rock and pointing upwards but he hadn't touched it yet as Zayn pumped into him.

"This ...I..." Justin stammered as the cock touched his prostate.

He spread his legs as far as they could go as the two teens fucked doggy style.

"Fuck my butt!" Justin screamed.

Malik thrust extra hard into Bieber as he slapped him on the mouth.

"Shut up and take it like a whore," Zayn exclaimed.

It was too much from Justin and the liquid came from Justin's dick as he was being fucked. His asshole tightened around the thick cock and he couldn't help himself from reaching orgasm. This was Justin's first hands free orgasm as he cried out from the sensation of his partner hitting his magic spot.

"I need your cum in me now," Justin begged.

Zayn fucked him harder, slamming him on the bed while with his hand slapping Justin’s ass cheeks.

Finally Zayn came hard as he thrust in and held strong, the liquid entering Justin. It leaked out of Zayn and kept flowing into as the boy felt a large amount of liquid fill him up.

"That was for fun, now we have to do the punishment."

He took a very small sounding rod and started to lube it up.

"I can't ...please..." Justin said as he realized it would be going into his dick.

Taking Justin's dick in hand he also squeezed his sac, making Justin squirm.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Justin loved every second of this but never knew what was coming next.

"I need to be spanked...and fucked...and," Justin said.

"You're filthy for asking that stuff..."

He pushed it into Justin's dick and the boy screamed out in pain.

After a few seconds he slapped Justin's ass again and pulled out the rod.

Justin was desperate to have Zayn continue.

"You're dirty and sweaty, Justin, get into the bath."

Justin took his naked body off the bed and went to the bathroom. Twisting each handle to start the water he waited. Kneeling down into it he wet his hair and relaxed.

Zayn walked in and saw Justin. Taking ahold of the soap he lathered it up and started soaping Justin's body, paying special attention to his dick and balls.

Lifting each of Justin's arms he soaped him up from outside the tub. Justin turned and bent over so his butt was floating above the water. He reached in the water and soaped up rubbing between Justin's cheeks. With one finger he slipped it inside Justin's hole.

Justin moaned from the penetration as he felt it go up inside of him. With his wet hands he reached for the top part of his Zayn's pants, unzipping them. Zayn bent his finger and poked at Justin's prostate.

"Ohh! God..." Justin said in a high voice.

Handing Justin a bottle of lotion Zayn stripped off his pants and underwear. Justin popped the top of the lube as Zayn peeled off his shirt and sat on the side of the tub. Justin stood up and greased the cock, putting the tip of it to his soapy hole.

Slipping it inside he began going up and down on it. Zayn didn’t think he could come a second time but Justin’s action on his dick was too much. He wrapped his hands around Justin and touched Bieber's nipples as Zayn began pumping his second load into Bieber's hole, thrusting deep upwards.

Justin reached to his own cock and began to stroke it as he felt Zayn pump up inside him.

"Fill me with your cock, Zayn!" Justin said as he continued stroking.

The jizz began to dribble out of Justin's dick and into the tub water as he continued rising and falling upon Zayn's cock.

Justin slowed his stroking and caught his breath. He turned his head and kissed Zayn deeply, touching his chest with his wet hands. They both sunk into the warm water and held each other in a close embrace, recovering from their wild adventure.

"I love you Zayn," Justin said as he looked into Zayn's brown eyes.

Zayn kissed Justin on the cheek.

"I love you too Justin," he said softly.

They kissed once more and held each other lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like another chapter leave a comment that you read/liked the work. Thanks.


End file.
